Humane Treatment
by Asori
Summary: Enough complaining finally got Chase his way - for a day.


**AN: I'm back with the disjointed little "sequel" of One Year - and to be clear, yes, Asori does in fact know of all of the happenings in this one-shot. Can I just say, "Man! I wish I could have a day as perfect as this!"? That spoiled little brat.**

 **I dedicate this to the lovely LovelyInspiration and the purple PurpleNicole531 (*shrugs*)! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats of any of the canon characters. Just the plot.**

* * *

Dear Asori,

I still hate you.

Yet another year of poor treatment (to put it nicely) and public humiliation (to put it nicely). You clearly don't listen to me - do you even read these? I actually put a lot of effort into these rants, and the thought of you simply discarding them really irks me. Despicable. You are just absolutely despicable.

 _Chasing the Hacker_ : Wow. That was probably one of the most terrifying and humiliating experiences for me, and you put it up to generate excitement and laughter? What kind of sick person are you?

 _Diary of a Nerdy Bionic_ : I really don't appreciate you publicizing my private diary. Seriously, do you even know how much crap I've had to deal with in response to that from the people my entries were about? Let's go ahead and publicize _your_ diary.

 _Endlessly_ : Did you really have to make me relive that terrible experience? Well, of course you did - you're a stupid author, after all.

(Yes, I've reached my breaking point. I no longer believe in courtesy and reason to get my point across.)

 _Everybody Loves Spike_ : Still an on-going embarrassment. That science fair story? NOT. APPRECIATED.

I think it's about time that someone comes along and electrocutes _you_.

 _Oh My Glitch!_ : Actually... that one has been pretty okay. I wasn't the primary target for your recent updates. But I can feel a nasty one coming on, I can just feel it in the air...

 _Ratten Überlegen_ : What was that even about? (Actually, I know, and I [sort of] commend your... creativity. But considering that most people don't read Camus for fun, you really missed the target on this one.) Anyhow, I didn't appreciate being a sickly, insane _rat_.

 _Sandwich_ : Whelp, that wasn't the worst. I still don't like being grounded - and stuck with my siblings, at that. Why do you like putting me through that? Most times, I'm just guilty by association, so it's not even fair! You are the proof of an unjust society.

 _Subject Chaos_ / _Subject to Fate_ : THANK YOU for not actually writing those - the one-shots were painful enough.

 _A Man of a Monster_ : I've threatened you before, and so has Spike. We renew our threats. If you're even slightly afraid of me (which you should be), you should be absolutely terrified of him. He is coming, and he is going to pound you into the ground with all of his bionic strength. While insulting the stuffing out of you until your soul dies. He will end you.

As soon as we can find you...

Not only is what you wrote offensive, but what you didn't is just as much so. You seriously think I don't deserve a girlfriend? You think I can't have a decent amount of career success that could earn me respect? You think Spike is _better_ than me? _Really?_ I mean, for crying out loud, couldn't you have at least given me a day off? Like a spa day, a day at a beach? A mathematics competition? But no, you must always open the door to my siblings, and they sure like to slam it in my face.

You always side with them! How could you?

So, um, you're probably one of my least favorite authors _ever_. Congratulations.

You know what? I refuse to accept this kind of treatment anymore - no one should ever accept treatment like this! All characters everywhere, stand up for your rights! No more torture devices or undue tears! No more illness, injury, ridiculous pairings, abuse, or public humiliation! Demand fair treatment! Demand a contract with the author, and don't sign until it's humane! I'm serious, Asori, I will make this public, and characters everywhere WILL revolt!

Well, ending on that note,  
I thoroughly hate you.

\- Chase Davenport

* * *

Chase clicked the "send" button and leaned back in his swivel chair. _Well-written, very effective,_ he smiled. No way that that stupid author would ignore _that_ letter.

Five minutes later, his computer _dinged_ , and he jumped. A few hurried clicks and disbelieving squints later, it hit him. Asori had actually, _finally_ responded.

* * *

 _You're whining is annoying. Here, have an all-access, everything free pass for the day._

 _Complements,  
Asori_

* * *

Chase grumbled. He wasn't whining - he was demanding fair treatment! He had a mind of printing it just to rip it to shreds to show that he wasn't appeased. But after consideration, he realized that he wasn't sure about throwing away a possible perfect day for the sake of rebellion. He decided to compromise.

* * *

I refuse your petty attempts to appease me. You think this meaningless little day-pass will make me feel better about the way you treat me? You're wrong. I refuse to give you any satisfaction of saving your neck. All threats still stand.

\- Chase Davenport

* * *

 _That'll show him or her,_ he smirked. _I don't even know which, but I honestly don't care. Asori is creepy either way._

He trained his mouse back on the previous email, clicking the print option. _Asori will never know._

* * *

Chase reclined in his luxury beach lounger, sighing with contentment as the masseur moved on to give him a foot-rub. The ten-o-clock a.m. sunlight kissed him tenderly, the breeze caressing his face. Palm trees gently rustling complemented the soft crashes of the waves. After staring into the turquoise-blue ocean for a long, peaceful moment, he lowered his sunglasses and closed his eyes. He let out another sigh of pleasure.

* * *

Chase strolled out of the video game store, his arms loaded with bags that were filled with the newest releases. Oh, so many adventures awaited him! He couldn't wait to start playing them - but after he took full advantage of his perfect day. After all, it wasn't even noon yet, and he had so much more to do.

* * *

Chase peered out to the street, watching cars weave past. Sunlight painted the tar and stone, glinting off any polished metal. The colors in the nearby flower arrangements practically glowed.

He lounged back against the metal railings, sipping his sugar-free raspberry lemonade. He looked over the rest of the enclosed outdoor restaurant, his eyes landing on a pretty girl with long, straight brown hair. She looked up to make eye-contact, and before he could look away in embarrassment, she smiled.

Before he knew it, she had walked up to him, shyly flashing her bright, white teeth and blinking her long, dark eyelashes. "Hi, um, are you sitting alone?"

"Oh, uh, psh, no, I have friends," Chase sputtered. He didn't want her to think he wasn't cool...

She looked put-out. "Oh, well, I was just wondering." She gave him a small smile, turning away.

"Wait! I'm actually not sitting with anyone today, you can join me, you're really pretty - er," he stopped, beat red. She turned to look back at him with a small, confused smile.

"You don't mind?"

"No! Not at all - please, join me."

She smiled, and he did too.

* * *

Chase laughed, and the girl from lunch did too. They exited the movie theater, and after exchanging farewells, he grinned up at the sky. Things were finally going his way.

* * *

"Whoo!" Chase whooped, grabbing at his goggles excitedly. He couldn't keep his lips shut, and his hair flopped in the blasts of air, but he didn't care. He was in a wind tunnel, for cryin' out loud! He put up his force field, feeling the immediate strain even as his feature fell slack in relief. His shield crackled and pulsed, strengthening as he increased focus on it. He could handle this. "Turn up the wind speed - I've got this!"

* * *

Chase bounced in place, watching the competitors take too long to answer. _I know it! I know the answer!_ he silently shouted. _I'm smart!_

When the round ended, the moderators opened it up to audience participation. Chase eagerly typed in the code on his phone and awaited the moderator to read the first question. When he did, Chase already knew the answer.

He beat the actual competitors with ease.

* * *

Chase bent over the railings of the little party boat he had hopped on. He sipped his virgin piña colada, staring into the shimmering reflected lights from the darkening shoreline. Swing music tickled his ears from the above deck, and laughter colored the air. A cool breeze road the gentle waves. Everything was beautiful, and everything was perfect.

* * *

Chase grinned at his gourmet steak, cutting himself another piece and spearing a sauteed mushroom to go with it. The entire day had been perfect, and he only wished that everyday could be just like it. _Authors, take notes: This is the kind of treatment characters everywhere deserve. Characters: Don't forfeit to the authors! Stand up for yourselves! You have rights, and you deserve humane treatment! You deserve to have a day like this, every single day._

 _Fight for your rights!_


End file.
